


One Last Video

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: After everything is over, Laura decides to record one final video. SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 3.





	

"I know you said it's for posterity and all, but is this really necessary, cupcake?"

Carmilla sat on Laura's bed, watching her girlfriend as she set the webcam on her computer up. They were in Laura's room - not her dorm room at Silas where everything had started, but her actual room back home.

"Of course!" Laura said brightly. "I bet my viewers can't wait to find out where we ended up after getting out of the pit!"

"Well, we could always just leave them hanging..." Carmilla said with a smirk. 

Laura's mouth dropped open as she spun around to face Carmilla. 

"Carm!" she gasped. "We can't do that to them! Not after everything that's happened!"

"Relax," Carmilla said with a chuckle, finding it amusing how horrified Laura was at the idea of leaving her video chronicles unfinished. "I was only kidding! Of course we can do a final video for your adoring public."

She smiled at Laura, who couldn't help but smile back. As much as Carmilla hated to admit it, Laura had a point. It had been a week since the two of them left Silas together and Laura hadn't filmed a new video since right before they went to face the Dean. It would only be right to let Laura's audience know that they were on the other side of it all now, still among the living.

Carmilla kissed Laura softly, and immediately she felt the other girl become less tense when their lips met. Laura's shoulders relaxed and her eyelashes fluttered as she kissed Carmilla back, feeling herself melt into the kiss. Carmilla held her close to her chest. Laura could hear Carmilla's heart beating in time with hers - a new feeling that neither of them had quite gotten used to yet. They stayed like that for at least a minute, safe in each other's arms, and it seemed as if the rest of the world had disappeared.

"Hey, I thought you had a video to make," Carmilla said teasingly. 

She glanced over at Laura's computer, noticing the bright green light glowing from her webcam. 

Laura smiled into her lips. 

"Guess we'll just have to continue this later then."

She grinned and gave Carmilla a quick peck on the lips before turning back to her computer. 

Carmilla blushed. She definitely liked the sound of that.

A few mouse clicks later and the webcam's self-timer function had been turned on, ready to record in just 10 seconds. Laura smoothed her hair down, then quickly went and joined Carmilla on her bed. All she had to do was wait for the light to start flashing so she'd know it was recording, and...

"Good afternoon, gentle viewers! You probably weren't expecting to see either of us again after we went to try and stop a god from opening the literal gates of hell, unleashing unspeakable evil and certain death upon the world... but here I am. Laura Hollis, alive and well. Even though I died for a few minutes, but that's beside the point. Because guess what? We did it. We saved the world."

Laura smiled into the camera, gesturing to her surroundings.

"You might be wondering where we are, since this is definitely not the magical library you've become accustomed to seeing - well, I'll tell you! I'm home. For the first time in months, I'm back in my own room. It feels weird to be here again after all this time, not gonna lie. It's really nice though. As for how we got here, well, my dad came and rescued Carm and I after we escaped from the pit... thanks, Dad! Wasn't expecting, you know, the whole SWAT team, but I did send you to find help so I guess it's not really that surprising. We spent the night in the library to recover and grab our things before he brought us back here since he wanted to get us as far away from Silas as possible and after everything that's happened - well, I don't blame him."

"Mr. Hollis, if you're watching this, you're pretty cool," Carmilla interjected. "Thanks for sending out the rescue crew."

Laura wrapped an arm around Carmilla, still looking into the camera as she spoke.

"But as nice as it is to be home, safe and sound in my own room at last, we won't be staying here for long. Carm and I have decided to go on a trip together, just the two of us. And speaking of Carm - guess what? She's not a vampire anymore! Crazy, right? Long story short, her immortality got taken away by Inanna herself as she was trying to save me and now she's just as human as I am."

"It's true," Carmilla said, leaning forward into the camera. "I'm still getting used to the taste of drinking something other than blood."

"So that's been an... interesting adjustment, to say the least," Laura said with a laugh. "Anyways! We've decided to go to France for a little while to finally do the things we've talked about for so long. And after that, who knows where we'll end up? But honestly, I don't care where we end up as long as we're together. 'Cause after everything we've been through, that's all that matters."

Laura smiled warmly at Carmilla. Carmilla looked at her girlfriend adoringly, wondering how on earth she was lucky enough to have her in her life. Then, Laura turned to face the camera again.

"Basically everything has changed in the past year. I mean, this whole video journalism project started when I was just a girl trying to find out what happened to my missing roommate! And now, well... I've found out that the world's a lot more complicated than I ever thought. I've faced an actual, not-so-mythical-after-all-god and won, saved not only my school but possibly the world in doing so... and I'm dating an ex-vampire."

"And who might that be?" Carmilla said, with a smirk.

"Oh... you know," Laura replied with a grin. She kissed Carmilla on the cheek, then took a deep breath before facing the camera one final time.

"So. This was a tough decision for me to make... but I've decided that this will be my last video. Whether you've been following along with my videos from the beginning or you just joined in on watching the crazy ride that's become my life unfold over the past year and a bit, I want to say thank you. Thank you for watching, thank you for caring enough about me to get involved when I put out the call for help... and, most of all, thank you for being a part of my story. It's hard to say goodbye to this chapter of my life but I know that the future will be full of new adventures, so I feel the time is right. I hope -"

Here Laura paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and decide exactly what she wanted her final words to her viewers to be.

"I hope you all find something - or someone - that makes your own story worth living, that makes you want to do whatever it takes to make it through to the next day no matter how hard it is. No matter how many people are telling you that you can't, or you're wrong, or you'll never be able to make a difference. No matter if you doubt yourself and wonder if you're doing the right thing after all, or have to make hard choices for the greater good. Because the worst thing you can do is give up and let things get the better of you. Keep trying. I did. And now that I'm on the other side of it all, I'm glad I never stopped because it was so, so worth it to get to where I am now. This is Laura Hollis, signing off."

With that, Laura gave a small wave and got up to turn the webcam off.


End file.
